Reality or Illusion
by spootycup
Summary: Is it Real or Illusion Leo is uncertain... COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Hello Hello, I am back and ready for action. I want you all to know that I loved writing this story... The Turtles are not mine for all the parts and this might be a one shot or if I am begged I can make part 2....

_Why him, out of every turtle why him? His brothers will make fun of him forever. Well he might as well get it over with._

_He couldn't believe he got in so late, and to sleep in so late. He was totally in for it now, and as he walked out of his room, he was surprised no one was there to laugh at him right away. _ "Ok were is everyone?" _he thought. He started checking rooms, first Raph's which was right across from his, messy and no turtle inside. He then tried Mikey's room a huge mess was there along with empty pizza boxes and tons of soda cans, but again no turtle. Ok this was getting strange. Where the shell was everyone. He then tried Donnie's room gadgets galore but no Donnie. He didn't worry Don could be in his lab, his next stop and, again no turtle. Now he was getting worried._

_He ran towards the dojo, NOTHING, then he ran towards the kitchen still nothing, no sounds from the living room either, his last hope was Splinter._

"Sensei_," Leo spoke as he knocked and peeked inside his Master's room_, "I'm sorry to disturb you but do you know..." _NOTHING again no one was around. Now Leo was really worried..._ "WHAT THE SHELL! HELLO GUYS.... SENSEI..." _He was alone, alone in the lair; he didn't know where his family was he was scared. Leo wasn't scared for himself but for his brothers and Master. He had to look for them he had to know if they were ok. He ran towards his room, threw on his pads and mask got his swords and ran towards the lair door._

_Just as he was about to open it, the door swung open._

"Nothin' not a Damn thing!" _Leo heard Raph exclaim_.

"Thank the gods, guys I was so worried about you. I didn't know where you were; I thought I was going to get it for sleeping in. Where the shells were you?" Leo _fumed._

"What are we going to do Raph?" Mikey _asked sadly_

"Donnie are you sure there is nothing on the shell cell?"

"Nothing Raph I don't know how to track him." Donnie _explained_.

"Are you guys even listening to me? I said where were you?" Leo _walked towards them angrily._

"When is Master Splinter coming back?" Mikey _walked towards the kitchen as he asked_.

"He is still checking the East side, he won't be back for awhile." Raph _walked into the kitchen followed by Donnie. Leo was really getting steamed. Was this what they were going to do to get him for sleeping in? Ignoring him? And what couldn't they find? Was April ok? Nothing no one was talking to him, or even noticing him. He was getting really ticked now._

"Hey do you guys find it cold in here?" Donnie _asked his brothers as he looked around the room._

"Yeah a little. How can it be cold it is hot as heck outside tonight." Raph _sat at the table and put his head in his hands trying to think. _"Ok were would he go? I mean he should have been back a long time ago or called or something."

"Raph, I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he needed to just hide out or something." Donnie _tried to think of anything that sounded like it was true._

"Yeah right, you know him he would of called or something. It ain't good. He's hurt or something. We need to find him get to him anything." Raph _pounded his fist on the table got up fast and walked towards the dojo._

"Well isn't that just like you Raphael. Anger won't help. What is going on is it Casey? You said you knew where Splinter was. Will you stop and talk to me." Leo _ran after Raph and asked. _

"God, it's cold. Donnie why the shell is it so cold?" Raph _yelled from the dojo._

"Its not cold in here anymore." Donnie _yelled back._

"Stupid, smart turtle. Stupid Leo." Raph _mumbled_.

"Hey, I'm not deaf you know. I did nothing wrong so stop being a jerk, and maybe I can help." _Leo stood in front of the punching bag and waited for Raph to talk to him. But instead of talking Raph walked over to where Leo was standing and took a swing at him_. "Hey," Leo _yelled as he ducked out of the way_. "What the shell is wrong with you?" _Raph just kept beating the bag not looking at Leo or even apologizing for almost hitting him._ "You're a jerk Raph." _Leo left in a huff and went to his younger brothers who would not try to hit him. _

_As he was about to enter the kitchen he overheard Mikey and Don talking._

"Do you think he's dead?" Mikey _asked fearfully_.

"I don't know Mikey. It's not like him to be gone so long, he could be hurt somewhere. Donnie _started to tear up._ "What if he is dead Mikey what will we do?"

_Leo was shocked, he never heard Don so broken up. He was going to help with whatever was going on. _

"Donnie, tell me what is going on maybe I can help. Is it Casey? Who is missing?" Leo _came into the room and sat next to Donnie and tried to put his hand on Don, but it went right through his shell._ "What the hell?" _Leo jumped up just as Donnie did._

"Don you alright?" Mikey _asked with concern._

"I just got a major cold chill." Donnie _looked around the room with a frown on his face_.

"What the shell is wrong with me. Donnie I need you to tell me what is going on." Leo _looked desperately at Donnie._

"Come on Donnie, let's go get Raph and continue searching Leo's got to be somewhere." _Mikey got up from his chair and walked with his still frowning brother to the dojo_.

"What, Mikey I'm right here. Guys....Guys...?" Leo _looked at his brother's backs and sat down on the chair heavily._ "What is going on?"

"YOU'RE DEAD TURTLE!!!" _came a voice behind him. Leo whirled around and got in a defensive pose. _


	2. Confusion

Well I am breaking it into bits and pieces.... Here is part two...I hope you like...

"SHREDDER! You're dead, how did you get here?" Leo _asked his foe._

"You are dead also Leonardo, I am just here to finish your spirit." Shredder _charged at Leo and Leo dove out of the way of his way. He had his swords out and was then on the attack. Each attacker took some blows. Blood was coming out of Leo's mouth, his arm, and even his leg. Shredders' arm weapons were doing a good job on Leo, but Leo was not going to go down without hurting Shredhead back. He was calling for his brothers, but realized he was wasting his breath; it was kind of hard to remember you were dead when you were bleeding and hurting._

_Wait how could he be dead if he felt the pain. That didn't make sense. He wasn't dead. This couldn't be real. He wasn't hurt or at least not by the Shredder._

"Your not real. I don't know what is going on but you are not real. I killed you! You are dead." Leo _screamed and began beating the Shredder back; he then did a roundhouse kick sending the Shredder sprawling on the kitchen floor. Leo then took his Katana and placed it near the Shredder's throat_. "What the hell is going on?"

"Very good." _Came a voice that brought dread into Leo's heart._

"Stockmen." Leo _watched as the Shredder disappeared and turned towards Stockmen._ "Where am I?"

"You are in my lab. And in a very good simulation if you ask me." Stockmen laughed.

"Where are my brothers?" Leo _started moving towards Stockmen._

"I wouldn't move any further. You see, if you come near me it will be very painful for you." Stockmen _laughed again._

"Where are my brothers? I will not ask again." Leo _threatened._

"Oh this is no good. I will not be threatened in my lab." Stockmen _pushed a button and Leo dropped to his knees with intense pain in his head. It felt like his head would explode. God what the shell was happening..._

"Leo, Leo you ok... Leo answer me." _A voice came in the back of his head._

"What..." _he couldn't think too much pain_.

"Leo, its Donnie, can you speak, are you injured?" Donnie _was kneeling next to Leo with his hand on his plastron._

"Donnie, what how? Did he get you too?" Leo _asked confused as he focused on Donnie's concerned face._

"Leo what are you talking about. You were screaming and I came into your room and found you on the floor." Donnie _said as he helped Leo sit up._

"What, but Stockman he was here. He made me fight Shredder; he said if I came near him there would be pain. Not Shredder but Stockmen"

"Leo, it must have been a dream. Shredder is dead and so is Stockmen. Come on lets get you back in bed. You don't look so good." Donnie _helped Leo to his feet and steadied him as he swayed._

"I don't understand he was here. I was in the lair with you guys and you didn't see me I was dead and I..." Leo _stopped and looked at Donnie_. "Your not real. This isn't real. I'm still with Stockmen. This is all in my head." Leo _shook Donnie off and backed away._

"Leo, what are you talking about." Donnie _asked in confusion_.

"No, this isn't real. You are not Donnie. STOCKMEN SHOW YOURSELF!" Leo _screamed and the room faded into a lab._

"You are a clever turtle. But no matter, soon you will not know what is real and what is illusion. Your brain can not handle it and you will be lost, lost to me." Baxter _laughed his evil laugh and Leo again felt the immense pain in his head and blacked out._

"Guys we need to find Leo." Donnie _said for the hundredth time._

"We know that braineack. But you said you can't track him using the shell cell." Raph _retorted as he continued to jump from building to building_.

"True, but I can track him with the tracking device I put on him, well that I put on all of us. It is working now for some reason." Donnie _told Raph_.

"Well why didn't you say something sooner, and I will talk to you later about a tracking device on me." Raph _said annoyed._

"Sorry, but I had to make sure it was the right signal and it was Leo. His signal is over on 9th in Harlem." Donnie _continued playing with his tracker as he turned in the direction of the beacon._

"Alright dudes let go!" shouted _Mikey. They all started running faster as they realized they finally might find Leo._

"Mikey are you going to stay glued to the T.V. all day?" asked _a slightly aggravated Leo._

"Nope just for about 4 more hours. They are having a Evil Dead Marathon." Mikey _said excitedly._

"Tape it and get in the dojo now. Master Splinter will want us practicing." Leo said.

"Sure, Leo no problem. Let me find a tape." Mikey said.

"What? No argument?" Leo _looked back at Mikey shocked._

"Um, no why would I you're the leader and all." Mikey laughed.

"Ok," Leo _walked into the dojo and found Raph there already_.

"Raph, did Mikey seem to act different today?" Raph _looked up from his weights and shook his head.  
  
_"Nope just like everyday, a dope."

"Well he actually listened to me the first time without his usual whining. I don't get it." Leo _started his kata still thinking it was too weird._

"Who knows Leo, Mike is Mike. Hey spot me will you?" Raph asked.

"You want me to spot you? You never do. This is wrong. What the hell is going on?" Leo _was confused and then Donnie walked in._ "Donnie something is wrong."

"Hey what do you mean Leo? Everything is fine." Donnie _replied as he picked up a pair of sais, and started to practice with them._

"No, no this is wrong. This is all wrong. You're not real. I'm still with Stockmen." Leo _closed his eyes and opened them to the lab again_.

"You really are too strong for your own good. I should just kill you and be done. But what fun is that. I will destroy your mind that is an accomplishment. Good bye turtle." Stockmen _pushed the button and Leo again faded into darkness._

"His signal is getting a lot clearer now. There in that building." Donnie _pointed right and the turtles stopped short._

"Why is there power to that building?" Mikey asked.

"This whole strip is dead." Raph said.

"Well, we don't have time to think about that now. We have to get Leo, so lets just get him. Ok?" Donnie _shook his head and began to walk towards the building._

"Yo, braineack maybe you should look in the window before you go straight through the door." Raph _pulled Donnie back and stuck to the shadows as he went up to the window. His brother's followed him. The building was transformed into some kind of warehouse and there in the center of a glass room was Leo. He was on the floor not moving._ "What the shell lets get him. He could be really hurt." Raph _began running towards the door._

"No, Raph. We have to wait and watch. Someone could be in there with him." Donnie _stood in Raph's way and put his hand on Raph's shoulder_. "We are worried about him too, but we need to be careful."

"I'm not worried, I just want to get him so I can beat the shell out of him for not calling us." Raph _walked back to the window and watched. There coming in from the back door was a sight they never thought they would see. "_Stockmen!" Raph hissed. "We need to get Leo out of there now. There is no telling what he is doing." Raph _again began to run to the front door of the building but was tackled by Mikey._

"Dude, its Stockmen he has to have like booby traps everywhere." Mikey _held on to Raph to make sure he wouldn't move. _

"Let me up Mikey." Raph threatened.

"No, Raph. Mikey's right. There is most likely traps all around. We have to do this the ninja way with stealth." Donnie explained patiently.

"Fine, but lets do this quickly. I don't know what's up with Leo but it is not like him to lay down on the job." Raph _got Mikey off him and stood up._

_Stockmen walked to the glass cage that held Leonardo and peered inside with an evil smile on his face._

"Ah, Leonardo. You should not fight me. I will win and you will not know what is real and what is the world I created for you."


	3. Rescue

Part 3 is really good....

"Master Splinter? You in there? Sensei?" Leonardo _peered into his Masters room and found his sensei on the floor. _"SENSEI!" _Leonardo ran to his Masters side and found his father was not breathing_. "DONNIE GET IN HERE!" Leo screamed_. Donnie came rushing in with Mikey and Raph behind him. _

"Geez, Leo what the shell?" Raph asked _with his weapons drawn_.

"Donnie, he's not breathing." Leo _ignored Raph and turned pleading eyes onto Donnie. Donnie walked to Splinter's side checked his pulse and shook his head._

"He's dead, Leo. There's nothing I can do." Donnie _got up and walked back towards his brothers._

"What? No there's got to be something. Donnie check him over lets take him to the lab do CPR anything come on." Leo begged.

"Sorry, Leo there is nothing. The best we can do for him now is bury him." Donnie _walked out of the room._

"Guys help me there has to be something you can do. Mikey please!"

"Sorry, Leo if Donnie says there's nothing we can do he must mean it." Mikey _left too. Raph just stood there with a sad look on his face._

"Is he really dead Leo?" Raph _asked in a small voice_.

"Raph, we might be able to save him." Leo _lifted his Sensei and laid him on the bed. Raph joined him at the bed._

"What can we do if Donnie said there was nothing?" Raph _looked towards Leo._

"I don't know we can start CPR anything. I'll start the compressions you blow into his mouth." Leo _put his hand on his Sensei's chest and started giving Raph the ok every 5 seconds to breathe. After 5 minuets nothing_.

"Leo he's gone. We have to accept that and give him the respect he deserves." Raph _moved away from his sensei and turned to go_.

"No, Raph there was nothing wrong with him. Please you have to help me. I don't know why you're acting like this or why Donnie and Mikey is... Please help me." Leo _faced his brother with tears in his eyes and desperation in his voice._

"Sorry Leo we tried and it wasn't enough." Raph _then left and Leo sank to the floor and cried._

"Ok guys lets get going. He is just staying at the machine. Lets put the heat goggles on and make sure there are no traps. Quietly." Donnie _lead then to the side door. He found nothing so far. Maybe Stockmen didn't think there was a need for them. He opened the side door, no squeaks or nothing. That was positive and still no traps. He motioned for his brothers to follow and they jumped to the rafters, stayed in shadow, and came up right above Stockmen. Raph jumped down behind Stockmen. Stockmen turned at the sound behind him and was knocked out by Raph._ "Stupid Stockmen." _Mikey ran towards Leo and Donnie looked over the machine that Stockmen was working on._

"Donnie, Leo's not doing anything but crying.... He doesn't even know I'm here." Mikey yelled _from Leo's side. Donnie_ _ran over to Leo's side while Raph stayed with Stockmen. Don looked Leo over. Leo's eyes were wide open and tears were streaming down his face. There was no blood or bruises anywhere on him._

"Leo. Leo its Donnie can you hear me?" Donnie _looked to Mikey with a confused expression on his face. _"We need to get him home. I can figure out what's wrong there. Can you carry him?"

"No problem bro." Donnie _walked back to where Raph was standing and started playing with the machine. _"Hey, Leo its Mikey I got you bro so no worries." Mikey _helped Leo stand up and half carried half dragged him to the doorway._

"Don, what's wrong with him?" Raph _asked as he kept an eye on his brother in blue and Stockmen._

"Don't know Raph. This machine seems to be some kind of mind control device. But not in the traditional I control you type. I don't know. I am going to download his data and work on it at the lair. We have to get Leo back soon, and make sure he's ok. Raph what are we going to do with Stockmen." Donnie _looked at the still unconscious evil Doctor._

"I know just the thing we are going to give him a little taste of his own medicine, then we can call the cops." _Raph got a sick grin on his face, Donnie was a then a little worried, but let Raph do what he wanted. Outside Mikey was finding it was kind of hard moving with Leo when his brother was not really moving or paying attention to anything around him, so Raph told Mikey to wait and he will run to get the Battle Shell. _


	4. Ending?

Last Part... I am telling you I love this story... I think one of my better ones....

_Donnie was still thinking on all the machinery in the warehouse; that when Mikey started talking to him he jumped. _

"Do you think Leo will be ok? He's been getting hurt a lot lately. I guess the bad guys figured out he's the leader of our group huh." Don _looked down at Leo and thought that he looked so small lying down between him and Mikey._

"I don't know Mikey. It looks to me like he is in shock, but I just don't know."

_Leo heard his brothers talking about him and knew that they were worried, but why were they not as concerned as they should have been about Splinter. He didn't understand why they were acting so out of character. _

"What is wrong with you guys?" _asked a strained voice_.

"LEO!" Mikey _cried happily_. "You're ok?"

"I don't understand he's dead and you don't care, you both did nothing. NOTHING!" Leo _sat up and moved away from Mikey and Donnie crying softly_. "Raph and I tried and it made no difference but at least we tried." _Donnie and Mike looked at each other confused._

"Um, Leo who are you talking about?" Donnie asked.

"Are you joking Don? Splinter of course.... Who do you think? You just let him die you didn't help." Leo _started crying harder_.

"Leo, Splinter is back at the lair. Raph is getting the Battle Shell for us and you can see for yourself." Mikey explained.

"What? Why did you take me out of the lair? I was with Splinter. What did you do with him?" Leo _was getting angry. They didn't help him try to save Splinter and now they took him out of the lair. Why didn't he notice he was out to begin with? _

_  
_"Leo, we don't know what Baxter did to you but you have to calm down there is nothing wrong with Master Splinter. He is ok; you are going to be ok. Everything is ok." Donnie _said calmly as he stood up slowly to go to Leo_.

"I don't understand, Baxter? I was in the lair, I went to ask Sensei something and he was dead, you did nothing." Leo _kept crying and shaking his head. What was wrong with his brothers? He didn't know what to say to them and didn't have to because Raph pulled up with the Battle shell. _

"Sorry, it took so long. Master Splinter wanted to come." Raph said. "Is he better?" Raph _looked at Leo who was up against a wall crying and shaking his head_. "I guess not."

"I'm glad you brought Master Splinter. Leo thinks he's dead." Donnie _whispered to Raph._

"Yeah dude it was freaky. I don't like seeing Leo cry." Mikey _also got into the conversation._

"My sons where is your brother?" _Came a voice from the back of the Battles Shell._

"Sensei, Baxter really messed him up. He thinks you are dead and we did nothing. I'm really glad you came. Leo's by the wall over there." Donnie pointed.

"My sons you wait here I must speak to your brother alone." Splinter _walked out of the Battle Shell and up to the still crying Leonardo._ "Leonardo? My son look at me."

"No, your dead. I don't know what is going on but you are dead. This is not real. I know you died. I held you, we tried to bring you back but it didn't work we failed you Sensei. I failed you." Leonardo _moved away from his Sensei and started to run._

"My son stop. You must listen to me." Splinter _began to run after Leonardo and the rest of the turtles followed._

"This isn't real. This isn't real. I know he died. I was there I saw him. Am I going crazy?" Leo _whispered into the wind. Leo didn't look were he was going and just ran. He ran out into the road still not realizing were he was, all the while his brothers and father calling him. Leo still ran but before he crossed the road a car came out of nowhere and hit Leo dead on. Leo rolled over the car and lay still on the ground behind the car not moving. The car never stopped and continued as if it hit nothing. _

_The last voices Leo heard were of his family screaming_ "NO!"

"Donnie is he ever going to wake up?" Mikey asked _again for the thousandth time_.

"Mikey, I don't know. I really don't its been 2 months and nothing. I don't know if he ever will wake again." _The past 2 months were hell for the turtles and Splinter. The fact Leo hadn't woken up along with the fact that the reason he was like this broke out of jail only added to their anger and fear. No matter how long Raph looked he couldn't turn up Stockmen. Raph got angrier and angrier no one stopped him from leaving the lair. Splinter almost never came out of his room, Mikey rarely smiled or made a joke, and Donnie kept inventing things and finally figured out what Baxter did to Leo._

"Come on Mike lets leave Leo alone. I think us being in here isn't doing any of us any good." Donnie _started for the door._

"No it has to do good. Remember last time it helped us being here and talking to him. Donnie we have to try everyday it will help." Mikey _told Donnie desperately._

"I have to finish this project I am working on Mikey. I'll see you later." Donnie _walked out sadly._

"Don't listen to him Leo. You are going to get better and we are all going to be whole again. They will see. So, what was I talking about? Oh yeah, April said she will stop by later. She wants to see you and make sure you are doing better. Which you are... Master Splinter isn't coming out of his room much, but he will when you get better... I heard this great joke about a rat it goes like this...."

"Mikey please stop my head hurts." _Came a tiny voice from the bed_.

"LEO, my GOD LEO!!! You're awake.... DONNIE, RAPH, SPLINTER, HE'S AWAKE!!!!" Mikey _screamed and ran towards the door, but was thrown backwards as the door burst open with Raph standing there_.

"LEO!!!!" _Raph ran to his brother and hugged him so tight._ "DON'T you ever do that again." Donnie _and Master Splinter were also in the doorway with smiles of relief on their faces._

"Raph you're killing me. Why am I in bed? And why do I feel so weak? What the shell is wrong with me?" Leo _asked confused_. 

"Leonardo you don't remember?" Splinter _asked as he stepped into the room_.

"I remember so many things, but not in any order. Sensei, I had some really weird dreams you died, and then Mikey listened to me and Raph wanted me to spot him it's all jumbled." Leo's _eyes glazed over and Donnie walked up to him to check him over._

"Apparently there is no concussion. He remembers us; just some of the things Baxter did to him must be mixing him up. Leo what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was going out for a training run, and then I was hit with something and then you guys were gone and Shredder came and..." Leo said

"It's ok Leo. That's enough. You need to rest now. We are so glad you are awake. I will tell you everything after you rest." Donnie said to Leo.

"You should tell me now. Did the foot get me? What happened?" Leo _looked around at the people around him concerned._

"My son, we will talk tomorrow. Donatello is correct you need to rest. We will explain soon. Now sleep and heal my son." Splinter _laid an old paw on his sons head and smiled a tear of happiness ran down his face. He then turned and left to go thank the Gods._

"I was getting worried Leo, but now I don't have to. I knew talking to you would work. See Donnie I told you." Mikey _smiled at his smart brother._

"Yeah you did Mikey. You sure did and I am glad you kept it up. But we should let Leo rest. We have lots to tell him later."

"Ok, its good to have you awake again Leo. Now things will go back to normal and we can kick Baxter's tail." Mikey _laughed and hugged his brother_.

"Ok, sure Mikey. How long was I asleep? And Baxter's alive?" Leo asked.

"Later, Leo you need to rest. Come on Mikey lets go get some pizza. I bet Leo is starving." Donnie _and Mikey left with a smile and a wave. Raph just stayed in the room looking at Leo like he never saw him before._

"Are you really ok Leo? No pain, anything?" Raph asked.

"I feel tired, my head hurts, and breathing is a little painful, but other then that fine. Did the foot get me bad?"

"Not the foot a car." Raph _sat next to Leo and started from the beginning then 1 hour later. _"2 months later you woke up."

"I've been lying here for 2 months? But and all that stuff I remember is wrong, or not a dream? Baxter did this to me. Made me think Sensei was dead, all those memories. Is this real? What if this isn't real? How do I know Raph? How?" Leo asked.

"How can this not be real? I just told you what happened the whole deal." Raph said. "Maybe I should of let Donnie tell ya. He knows more tech stuff then me."

"No, no I'm glad you did. It's just hard to grasp. I mean think about it Raph. If you were in my place what would you think?"

"I guess the same. Well I guess I will leave you and see what is taking the bozos so long with the pizza. I must have been in here forever." Raph _got up and walked towards the door. _"Leo I'm glad your awake. We missed you. But you better rest up." _Raph walked out the door. Leo looked after him shocked. Now he didn't know if this was real or not. Raph missing him? His head hurt he would think on it tomorrow._

_Raph walked out the door and saw his two brothers walking towards him with pizza._

"We thought we should give some pizza to Leo, he must be starving." Mikey said.

"He's resting. Let's not disturb him. I told him what happened." Raph_ took a piece of pizza and walked towards the kitchen._

"What did he say?" Donnie asked.

"He was shocked didn't know if this was real. You know Donnie; is this real? Did Stockmen get us too? I am questioning everything now too, after talking to Leo about everything." Raph _said between bits_.

"Come on this is so real. We would know." Mikey _spit out his food as he talked_.

"Nice Mikey." Raph _wiped the pizza off his face and growled at his younger brother._

"That is weird that you said that Raph. I mean we know about the machine, but what if we were caught and we just know about it because Stockmen programmed it in us." Donnie _thought this over as he chewed on his pizza_.

"NAH, we would know." Mikey _smiled and ate his pizza_.

"Yeah, I guess it is improbable that, it would happen like that." Donnie _looked up at Raph and smiled _"Besides that only happens in stories. This is real life."

_Each turtle smiled at each other and ate their pizza._

_**Inside a glass cage 4 turtles were staring straight ahead not moving...**_

**__**

**__**


End file.
